Last Breath
by fanfictioner2002
Summary: How could Neither Coraline or The Beldam win? A Short story. T for Death


_**Well here's my first Coraline Fanfic Hope you like it. This is based around the end of where Coraline faces the Beldam too save her parents and save the three ghost kids.**_

 _ **SO please follow and Read and Review.**_

"I found them all",Said Coraline. As she hold out three balls in her hand anger raced through her.

The Beldam reches forwards for them but Coraline pulls away. "We have a deal" Says Coraline.

The deal had made was that if she can find the eye's of the ghost children and where the Beldam had hid her parents she and her parents could be let free.

The Beldam looks at her knowing of the deal the two made "Well then where your parents" Asked the Beldam with a smile.

Corline heard a voice of one of the Ghost Children saying "Be clever Miss".

"There". said Coraline as she Painted at the smell door the way in and out of the other world.

The Beldam walked over with a smile on her face. Caroline Looked at the snowglobe that sat above the fireplace. She could see her parents shivering in the cold. A tear fall down her face as she picked up the snowglobe and put it in the bag she had. As she looked up she could see the Beldam coughing up the key she had eaten too keep Coraline there. Once She had it she opened the door and lougheed. 'There not there Coraline" She said with a lough. "You will have to stay with me forever".

"No i am NOT, said Corline as she said not she picked up the cat and throw it as the Beldam.

As she was fight the cat Coraline ran too get the key that was still in the door. As she did so the cat ripped the eyes of the Baldam off and was thrown. She yelled in pain "You evil little Girl" said the Beldem. The room then become a web. As Coraline fall to the bottom. The cat had left throw the open door and. Coraline know she had to get out of there. She climbed up slowly but got sick once every couple of Beldam listen for have movement too find her. She became stuck and she had to pull herself free as she did so she moved the Web causing the Beldam To find her. She jumped at her but Coraline was able to jump she keep moving too the door as she climbed but not far behind her was the Beldam because once Carline was at the door she jumped at her but something Happened the Claws of the Beldam Stabbed Coraline. She layed in the doorway in pain But sat up and used everything she could to fight her out of the doorway. She pulled on the door and had a little help by the Ghost kids. The Beldam hand become Caught and was cut off as the door was shut and locked. Coraline Climbed as she could as blood run down her front. she got the the door and locked it . She was fling and layed on her back before the fireplace and looked up too see the snowglobe broken. She smile knowing she had did it saved them and the ghost kids, She heard the door open and heard her mother say. "Where home Coraline".

She looked over to see her parents. The stopped when they saw her. "Coraline"they both said.

"Mom. Dad",Coraline said with tears.

She couldn't move because of the pain she felt as it all hit her at once. She mom ran too her the guilt of the past came too told Charlie to call 911. As she got on her knees next too Coraline. At this time Coraline breath become heavy. SHe looked at the wound it was three stab marks though her chest. "Coraline who did this", siad Mel fighting tears.

"Th…..Th..The Beldam", said Coraline fighting too speak the words.

"Who".

"The other mother.

Her daughter's dream come to mind as she would talk about the other world and the other mother. Mel lifted her daughter's head into her lap as they sat there. Charlie walked in. "They will be her in 10 minutes".

"We don't have that time' said .

"M..om,Da….d".

They both looked at Coraline that laid before them. "I...I….Lov...Love… You".

She let out her last breath as she said that.

Mel started to cry as she felt her daughter stop breathing. "No", said Mel.

Charlie fell next to her and put his arm around Mel. "I love you Coraline", They both said with sadness in there voice.

 **Later.**

They would soon learn more about the other side in the Beldam and her plans. But Coraline was the one that would make sure there would be not another kid taken. Many painful nights was too follow them but the times they had with there daughter was the best times they had. And how she saved them from her The Beldam.

 _ **Thanks for reading this.**_

 _ **Somthing i thought of. If you want more Coraline come and tell me and i will do my best. Sorry this is Short but i hoped you liked it. So thanks.**_


End file.
